Yang's experiment
by YWJ
Summary: Yang needs something inside her and she will do whatever it takes to get it.


Yang had been dating Blake for a while now. They had sex almost every day, and Yang loved it. The only thing is, she sometimes needs to be filled if you know what I mean. Blake's fingers and tongue are great, but she needs a dick every once in a while. She doesn't have a dildo and she can't order one to be brought to the school. The only solution is to find someone she can trust and be friends with benefits. The only guys she knew at the school were Juane, Ren, Sun and the guys from team CRNL. So her mission begins. Her goal is to find the guy with the biggest dick, and get fucked whenever she needed something that Blake just couldn't give.  
The next day Juane was walking down the hall and he saw Yang walking the other way. He immediately got hard. She was hot, and wasn't shy in showing off what she had. Her spandex wrapped tightly around her perfect ass, and she showed more than enough of her D cup breasts to make any guy drool.  
"Um hey Yang..." Juane said awkwardly as he tried to walk by her and keep eye contact.  
Instead of answering him she grabbed his arm and shoved him into the nearest door, which happened to be a supply closet. Yang then entered the closet, closed the door and turned on the lights. "Woah Yang all I said was hi!" Juane said caught off guard.  
"Look I'm just gonna get to the point. I've been dating Blake for months now and I haven't had an orgasm from a dick in about that long and I really need one. Think you can help me out?"  
"WHAT?!" Juane said shocked by this request.  
"I'm serious. I need it SO bad." Yang said almost moaning at the thought of being filled completely.  
"Umm, I-I umm..." Juane stammered.  
"Here I'll start." Yang said. She then unzipped his jeans and pulled her shorts and panties down and sat down on his dick facing him. Her boobs squeezed his face and she started bouncing up and down.  
"OOHHHHH YEAH! That's what I need!" Yang said. Yang pulled her shirt down under her tits.  
"Here you go." She said. Juane started licking and biting her tits as they bounced with her. After a minute or so she stopped bouncing and started grinding into his dick.  
"Mmm oh FUCK!" She said.  
"Tell me when you're getting close." Juane said.  
"Getting there..." She replied.  
Her moans were getting louder and louder.  
"Close...close...CLOSE! OH yeah right THERE fuck I'm cumming!" she yelled. She wrapped her arms around him to keep from falling off. Her huge breasts were being squeezed as she pressed herself up against him. Her legs were shaking and Juane's crotch was covered in cum. She got off of him and said, "thanks for helping me with my little problem. Since you've been so good, I'll finish you off." She bent down and put his dick in between her tits. She continued for about a minute until her came on her face and tits.  
"You're welcome." She said as she got up, fixed her clothes and walked out.  
The next day on her fucking schedule was Ren. He was mysterious, quiet, and might need a little more convincing than a horny 16 year old WITHOUT a girlfriend. Well he didn't do anything with Phyrra, so it didn't count. Ren had Nora, and although no one had any idea what she was talking about at any time whatsoever sex is sex, and since they were somehow dating, they probably had it.  
Yang opened her door and saw team JNPR's room across the hall. The door was cracked so she listened in.  
"I'll be back in an hour or so." She heard a familiar voice say. She smiled at Phyrra as she walked out of the room. When she went around the corner and couldn't see Yang anymore, she went inside and saw Ren sitting on there couch reading. Man he was just like Blake. Maybe she will like him the best.  
"Hi..." Yang said.  
Ren looked up from his book.  
"Hello Yang, what brings you here?" Ren said.  
"Oh nothing. Umm what are you reading?" Yang said, trying to make conversation. Ren was too smart for her. "Okay, obviously something is bothering you because you specifically came in here for... Something... So Yang, what is bothering you?"  
"Umm... Woah. Okay I'll just come right out and say it... I'm currently doing an 'experiment' and I need your help."  
"What kind of experiment?"  
"Well all people need to have an orgasm every so often and sometimes... Well let's just say fingers are not enough." She said feeling kind of ashamed.  
"Oh I see..." Ren said.  
"Yeah"  
"So what's the experiment part if this issue of yours?" Ren said cautiously.  
"I've been trying out all of my options... You know what I mean?"  
"You've been having sex with all the guys you know, so that you can see who is best, and now you want to have sex with me." Ren said, not seeming to be phased by any of this.  
"Umm yeah that pretty much sums it up..." Yang said.  
"Look if you wanted to have sex with me all you had to do was ask." Ren said.  
"Really? I thought you had a thing with Nora?"  
Ren chuckled. "No Nora needs sexual relief like everyone else."  
"Oh well is anyone gonna be back here soon?"  
"No not for an hour at least."  
"Good!" Yang said as she started undressing. She took her jacket off and then her boots, shorts and shirt leaving her in an orange bra and black panties. Ren then took of his clothes until he was completely naked. Yang started jacking Ren's dick off to get him hard.  
" you know it would help if you were completely naked." Said Ren.  
"Oh okay..." Yang said as she took her bra and panties off. Ren watched as Yang unleashed her massive tits. His cock twitched in her hand when they tumbled out of her bra. When he was fully erect, she went over to there table and bent over giving her pussy to Ren. He saw her perfect round ass and her dripping pussy, apparently she WAS really horny. He started to enter her, but she stopped him.  
"Oh my god Ren you're so BIG!" Yang said.  
"Oh come on, Nora can handle it." Ren responded.  
"No seriously I've never not been able to handle a dick before, but wow Ren you're huge!"  
"Thanks, are you ready?" He said holding his dick inches from Yang's wet pussy, he started entering her slowly, and as soon as he did, she started moaning. He was about halfway in, when all of the sudden Yang started spasming. She moaned loudly and rolled over onto her back, both hands on her pussy.  
"Are you alright?" Ren said confused.  
"I-I just came..."  
"But... I was only halfway in..."  
" I know! I swear that's never happened before!" Yang said, trying to reassure him.  
"Do you want to try again?" He said.  
"Yeah yeah I'm ready." she said as she got back to her previous doggy style position. Ren put his dick up against her pussy, and without warning thrust it in fast and hard.  
"OH MY GOD!" Yang yelled as juices started squirting out of her pussy.  
"I-I, that f-felt... Amazing!" She said breathing heavily. In just a few minutes Yang went from expert sex artist to basically a virgin. Ren then entered her once more and this time he kept fucking her.  
"OH OH MY GOD OH YEAH DONT STOP!" She yelled as he fucked better than anyone had fucked her before. She felt her third orgasm approaching, so she stopped him, flipped onto her back, and spread her legs. He stuck his cock back into her and started fucking her, harder than before. Her boobs bounced back and forth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was used to doing most of the work during sex, but this time she just lay there and got fucked.  
"I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna c-cum!" She yelled. Ren grabbed her boobs and squeezed them hard. As she started cumming he took his dick out and stuck two fingers into her. She kept squirting over and over again as she was fingered beyond completion. She came so many times she lost count. When he was finally done he took his fingers out, and in order to finish himself off, stuck his dick in between Yang's huge tits. He tit fucked her until he came. The whole time yang just lay there in orgasmic pleasure. When he finished he started putting his clothes back on. Yang just lay there on the table, occasionally her body jerked as she had both hands on her pussy. Her mouth was open and her eyes were in the back of her head. Ren sat back on the couch and continued to read his book. After another 5 minutes Yang finally sat up and found her bearings again. She tried to stand but her legs felt like jelly. So she just put her clothes back on from there.  
"Wow... Ren... That was ... Amazing! I've never felt so good before..." She admitted.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Nora is one lucky girl!" Yang said.  
"Well why do you think she's so happy all the time?" Ren said.  
"Ohh that makes Sense... Well thanks again, just so you know you probably won the competition, I don't think it's possible to feel better than I just did." Yang said as she closed the door and went back to her room.


End file.
